Sacrifice
by Nylhsa
Summary: Tamaki wasn't the only bastard child of his father, and instead grew up in the shadow of his sister. Disclaimer: Chapters are based heavily on the anime, I own only the character Karuma.
1. Enter Karuma!

Fifteen years ago a second child was born to a beautiful french maiden, and was named Cherie Karuma Amelie de Grantaine Suoh. The baby dawned light brown hair and dark brown eyes with a surprisingly mild temper. A year later an elderly woman visited the woman visited the family of this young baby without announcement, and upon arriving plucked the babe from the arms of her mother. She sized the child up for a moment, clearly approving of it before speaking to the mother, "Miss Grantaine, I will formally approve of this child between you and my son to be the heir of the Suoh estate. She is clearly more in line with her lineage than your despicable first-born. He is still detestable." She gently placed the child back in it's mother's arms before walking off to prepare for the child's upbringing. The babe watched her grandmother walk away, and still never made a sound.

The older brother of the newly declared heir was a different story: he seemed to be a lover of noise, always making as much chaos as he could conceive. While the mother found this endearing, it clearly was not approved of by his paternal grandmother who has already disowned the child at only 2 years old. The child, René, could be heard complaining loudly to the servant because the elderly lady had paid attention to his sister, Cherie, and had not acknowledged him at all.

* * *

A young girl looked out the window at the snow falling on a large cherry blossom tree from her bedroom window. Today was her sixth birthday and as a Suoh she would entertain her guests. The child had been raised from birth to be the heir of the prestigious family that resided in Japan, although the announcement of her designation would not be made until she was 16. Until this time it would be assumed that there simply was no approved heir for the family. Regardless of this lack of confirmation, she was raised to take over and to succeed. Even at 6 her knowledge far exceeded her years, and her older brother's knowledge, whom could be heard making a racket in the room next door.

The girl stood from the window seat and fixed her dress, walking from her room and into the foyer where the family guests were mingling. She stood beside the baby grand piano and her father stepped beside her and raised his glass to make a toast. "May I present my daughter, Karuma Suoh." Karuma curtseyed to the group of adults, and sat down to play her practised piece. The gathering was small this year, but as she got older and closer to being declared the heir more and more influential people would be invited to occasions. As she played she could feel her brother's jealous gaze on her as he watched from the staircase. He was not permitted to attend this party, and so he and their mother were upstairs while her father and grandmother were downstairs with their guests.

* * *

Outside the window cherry blossoms could be seen falling as the blond child sat at the piano and tried with all his might to make it sound like it did when his sister played. He gave up and in frustration slammed his small fists down on the keys. A small noise came from beside him, "René, let me help you.", and he saw his sister Cherie sit down on the other side of the bench and hold his hands tenderly for a moment. She then placed his hands on the piano keys and guided them the way they should have been moving. Over the next several months and years Cherie would help René to learn the piano.

* * *

As the girl approached the age of 13 her grandmother again appeared. In recent years her mother had been falling ill more and more often, leaving both children with a sense of despair. "I will offer you a deal. If your daughter comes with me to Japan then I will provide you with means to survive." The elderly lady said looking harshly at the small family.

"No, Grandmother I will take her place. Let me go instead of my sister, my mother needs her!" the blonde boy begged. He tried to seem rational, despite his underlying rage left over from his spat the day before with his sister.

The elder looked into the eyes of her granddaughter and saw the pain and sorrow. She assumed that the child had grown attached to France, and to her mother, and could not bare to be parted with them. "Very well, however if you fail to impress me everything will be cut off for both your mother and sister. Filthy child." she said and turned to walk away, the now heart broken 14 year old boy following her, forever leaving behind his little sister and mother.


	2. Attack of the Lady Manager!

"Are you sure this will work, Renge-san?" I questioned as I followed my friend down the hall. She had just picked me up from the airport and we were headed back to the school. Tomorrow would be my first actual day, but she said she had to go see a friend first before we went to her house to catch up.

"Of course it will, I'm sure that he's going to love me! I mean, he's so sweet and compassionate and..." it was about that point when I tuned her out. She burst through the doors to a music room pulling me along behind her. Once her eyes landed on her target, my hand was dropped and I was left at the door to observe, going virtually unnoticed in the room of people. "Good day everyone." she said, interrupting what may have been an important conversation. I pulled a book from my handbag, taking a seat on a couch near the door and started to read. Despite my reading I was still aware of the action taking place in the center of the room.

"Renge?" a boy said, confused, "I thought you had gone back to France already."

"Oh, I can't believe I didn't notice this sooner, it was so chivalrous of you to risk your life to protect me. I could feel the love when you lectured me about judging people! When you said it was fun to get to know people little by little you were talking about me!"

"Uhm... yeah?" a new voice...

"Come with me Haruhi, let's go to my house and play some games together! I think it's time you got to know me better." I looked up to see Renge dragging a very effeminate boy towards me.

"What?" the boy said.

"Kyoya-sempai" said one voice.

"You okay with that?" said an almost identical voice... hmm... interesting.

"Why wouldn't I be? Everything Renge said is true." stated Kyoya in response.

An all too familiar voice rang through, "No it isn't!"

"But I thought you were the one who wanted her to have a female friend in the first place." Kyoya retorted smugly. He knew exactly what he was doing, and exactly why it was getting a reaction.

"Well yeah, female companion, not a girlfriend!" René yelled back aggravated by Kyoya's aloofness.

"Come on Haruhi, let's go play together!" Renge said, "And you too Karuma! We have lots of catching up to do!" she said moving to grab my arm and continue her dragging of me.

I quickly moved my arm out of the way and called, "I'll be there in a moment Renge-san, please wait for me outside." I closed my book and looked back to the group to see that I had garnered the attention of the room's attendants. A serene smile made it's way onto my face, "Hello Kyoya-san, it's good to see you in person." I said ignoring the others and walking towards the young man I had addressed. When I got close to him I gave a small curtsey.

"And to you as well Karuma-san. I trust you had a well flight?" the charming man with glasses said, executing a shallow bow before leading me to a different couch in the room and sitting beside me.

"What are you doing here?" the angered voice of the tall blonde said.

"Now Tamaki, that's cruel. You don't even have kind words for your only little sister after all these years of not writing like you promised you would?" I said glaring at him.

"Wait a minute," said one twin.

"You're the boss's sister?" said the other.

"Yes, I am Tamaki's sister." I stated shortly. Regaining my temperance, I masked my irritation with a smile, "Now if you'll excuse me please, I was meant to visit with a friend for a while before seeing my dear grandmother." I said kindly and stood from the couch.

Most of the people looked confused so I assumed that they were aware of just how much Grandmother disliked Tamaki. "Tamaki, I'd like to say that I don't approve of what you're doing here, nor do I approve of you in general as of late. That will have to wait though. I will see you at home later tonight." I said to my elder brother. "Now Kyoya, I'm terribly sorry for that, and we will have to have tea sometime. I'll contact you this evening?"

"Yes, that sounds wonderful. I look forward to your call." Kyoya said to me, ignoring my fuming brother behind him. He didn't sugarcoat his statement like he does with some, he knew better than to feed me lies.

I smiled first at Kyoya, and then at the rest of the group. I then followed Renge and Haruhi out the door and into Renge's town car.

"Kyoya, how do you know my sister?" Tamaki asked the dark haired boy next to him in a low tone.

"Well, I thought it only proper to speak with her under the circumstances, I mean she is your only sibling. I keep tabs on Yasuchika and Satoshi also."

"Chika and Satoshi aren't in France! Their brothers don't dislike them, and they aren't in the same situation!" Tamaki exploded.

"Well evidently, Karuma is not in France either. As you've just seen, she is very clearly in Japan now. Does that allow for me to speak to her?" Kyoya retorted shortly to his friend.

Before Tamaki could yell any more he was interrupted, "Cool off boss, it's not like it's hurting anything." the twins said, "And besides she's kinda cute."

Kyoya tried to hide the jealousy in his eyes as he heard that. He couldn't yet tell his best friend the real reason that he'd been keeping contact with his sister for the last year. It was neither the place, nor the time, and Kyoya didn't want to deal with any premature fallout. The information would come out in due time.


	3. The Twins Fight!

Haruhi didn't stay long that night with Renge and I. After he left Renge put away the game that she had been playing with him and joined me at the table for a cup of tea. "How have you been enjoying Japan so far, Renge-san?" I inquired, as was polite.

"Oh it's so exciting. It'll be great going to school together, especially now that we'll be in the same class!" she gushed in response. She continued to ramble on about her stay in Japan so far, and how she thought it would progress. "And Haruhi seems so cool, I just know that we'd be perfect together!" she finished.

She clearly hadn't noticed that the effeminate boy was hiding something. He had seemed to be uncomfortable in his own skin once taken out of the school and had escaped at the first opportunity presented. "Yes, he does seem like a likeable boy." I remarked.

My stay didn't extend long after the conversation, and I was soon in the secondary mansion that Tamaki and I were to be housed in. This was meant to keep up appearances for Grandmother as neither Tamaki or I had been declared the official heir yet, and both of us were illegitimate and so were not invited to stay in the main mansion with Father and her. It didn't bother me any, but I knew that Tamaki was irked by the situation. I knew that after my engagement, and therefore my being named as heiress, was announced that we would both be invited to the main mansion. Such things were to be kept quiet for the moment though.

It was late, so I didn't visit my grandmother but I had an appointment for tea with her the following day at noon as she would be at the school. Checking my calendar I decided to call Kyoya to set up our meeting. "This is Kyoya Ootori." he responded in a bold, yet bored tone.

"Kyoya-san, it's Karuma. I was wondering if we could set up a time to meet." I said, getting to the point of my call quickly. While I didn't mind lingering on the phone I knew that Kyoya preferred to speak on it as little as possible.

"And good evening Karuma-san. I have an opening in my schedule tomorrow after school. Would you like to meet me in the club room?" I heard him flip through pages of his planner as he spoke.

"That sounds lovely. I'll show up at say, four o'clock? We can discuss how you've been. It's been quite some time since we last saw each other."

"Wonderful. I look forward to your company, Karuma-san. I should hope to hear as much about you as well."

Farewell pleasantries were exchanged before the line was disconnected.

* * *

I awoke early the next morning, dressing in what was designated as the school uniform. It was in this instance that I knew the first change I would be introducing when I took over the family assets: a new female uniform. Not only was the colour unflattering, but the style was out of date and I can't imagine it was comfortable enough to allow a conducive learning environment. After dressing and eating I shared the car ride with Tamaki to school. I refused to initiate conversation, still feeling annoyed with his complete and utter dismissal of myself and our mother. And admittedly I did still harbour a small grudge, knowing that the relationships between everyone wouldn't have been so strained if he'd just let me come to Japan two years ago instead of trying to be chivalrous.

Fortunately I was placed in class 1A, meaning that I at least knew Renge, Haruhi, and the familiar twin boys too. Throughout the day I kept to myself, mostly enjoying the exercise of my Japanese skills as I'd never spoken it so frequently before coming here. Over the lunch hour Grandmother and I were catered to in the President's office as she detailed what my schooling would look like for the rest of my high school career. "You'll stay in your classes this year with your age group. Starting next week you will also be getting extra tutoring so that you can graduate at the end of next year. After both you and your betrothed graduate your wedding will be held in the summer. The engagement will be officially announced next winter, at which time your impending takeover of the family affairs will also be announced. You will get weekly training as of next fall in family matters so that you are able to assume leadership shortly after your marriage with your husband by your side." Grandmother explained as we ate.

"Will I move up to the graduating class next year?" I inquired.

"Yes, that is the plan. You will have to work diligently this year to catch up, but I'm sure that you will manage. After you move up to the next class you will then have free time for studying the affairs."

"I understand. Thank you for your thorough planning, Grandmother." I commented with a smile.

After the day was over I walked through the hallways towards the music room which Kyoya, Tamaki, and their friends had occupied the day before. Pushing the door open I heard a boisterous pair of voices call out, "Let's play the Which One Is Hikaru Game!" Shaking my head at the twins' antics I closed the door behind me before searching out Kyoya. He appeared to be busy at the moment, so I instead made myself comfortable which I waited, being sure not to enter too far into Tamaki's territory. It wasn't yet widely known that we were siblings (we didn't talk in public and looked nothing alike), but people were bound to catch on sooner or later seeing as we had the same last name and took the same car to school. From what I could see Tamaki was currently making a scene and garnering as much attention for himself as possible.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! When I gave you control of the club's website I did so on one condition! That you take it seriously!" Tamaki exclaimed. I sighed at his antics and helped myself to a cup of the coffee that was on the table. It was lukewarm, pointing to the amount of time it had sat since brewing, and absurdly bitter. After pulling a small face I added a healthy dose of sugar and milk to the cup to make it more palatable before trying again. It still tasted revolting, but it was more tolerable now.

Some arguing ensued between Tamaki and the twins before he produced a laptop featuring a picture of a topless Haruhi. Not a second later the surrounding girls had taken the laptop off his hands, fawning over the picture. In low voices one twin abated Tamaki by stating that the photo was altered and that it was merely Haruhi's head on someone else's body.

Haruhi scolded the boys, and they then made a play about how they believed her to be their "plaything". The idea sounded absurd to me, and so I disengaged myself with the conversation. Another look around the room revealed that Kyoya was currently entertaining a few ladies, and I thus assumed that he'd not noticed my arrival.

Suddenly the door creaked open and a dark figure leaned through, "You want a toy?" He asked in his deep voice. He gave a short spiel about the black magic club, leading me to believe that I knew exactly why Renge liked this school so much (it was beyond weird).

Once the dark figure had left, and Kyoya had disengaged himself with the girls to assure Tamaki that he had never actually been cursed and was only foolish, I stood and made my way towards him. "Good afternoon Kyoya-san." I said lightly, soon gaining his attention.

A slightly shocked look appeared on his face, "My apologies Karuma-san. I hadn't seen you come in. Please, sit and we'll talk. I'll first grab some tea for you." He lead me to a couch just off of the center of the room, which I assumed was his regular domain. After he returned with a pot of tea he sat next to me, but at a respectable distance. "I hope I hadn't kept you waiting long. Things have been absolutely mad around here today." He commented, fixing me a cup of tea. He handed me the saucer, "Here you are, earl grey with one lump of sugar."

"I'm surprised you remembered how I take my tea. Thank you. And I haven't been here long at all, I slipped in just before Nekozawa-sempai came." I commented. A little white lie wouldn't hurt, he didn't need to know that I'd been here nearly 20 minute the argument which grew around us we continued to talk. "So Kyoya, how has your father been?"

"He's well, thank you. And your grandmother? I heard that you had lunch with her."

"She's doing fine thank you. We spent the hour discussing the future of my education at Ouran, among other details."

"How lovely. And how is this future laid out?"

"I am to advance to your class through extra study so that we graduate during the same year. I will also be doing some training in regards to the family affairs so that everything is prepared for when I take over. Has your father talked with you about the engagement at all?"

"Yes, he's mentioned that they are thinking of a summer wedding after you graduate. I assume that your grandmother is wanted to expedite the wedding if she is encouraging you to pursue advanced study."

"That is correct. She also mentioned that our engagement announcement and party will take place next winter, I assume early in the season."

"Most likely. Do you think your mother will fly out for either the wedding or the engagement?"

"Oh it's not likely that she will. She's against the match, you know, but that was to be expected. Have you told Tamaki anything about the betrothal?"

"No, nothing. I fear that he would be too quick to throw a tantrum."

"Probably for the best. He need not know anything right away. Everything will come out in due time, and we don't want rumour spreading before the plans are finalized."

"Yes, I quite agree."

It was at this point that our low conversation was interrupted by Renge rising from the floor on some motorized contraption. "I apologise for Renge-san, she can be a bit… overbearing at times." I commented to Kyoya dryly.

The next morning I sat in the classroom when one of the twins walked in with flamboyant pink hair. A moment later he was followed by the other twin, sporting royal blue hair. It was at this point that I knew I missed France, if only because shenanigans like this rarely ever occurred. The twin who sat between Haruhi and myself had the pink hair and struck up a conversation with Haruhi. When the blue-haired-twin tried the same the pink one leaned over and kicked his chair out so that the blue twin fell to the ground.

The blue twin then retaliated by grabbing the pink twin's chair leg and yanking it away, causing the pink twin to fall on me. The pink twin stood, "I'm sorry Suoh-san, I have no idea what's gotten into that deranged person." Both twins then stood with grim expressions before they began to throw anything within arm's reach at each other. At one point my book bag was nearly tossed at the blue twin before I yanked it out of the pink twin's hand.

This fighting continued into the lunch hour, where I promptly left the dining hall to avoid getting mixed up in the fight. The pink twin, who I now knew was Hikaru, seemed to be the instigator of most of the fights, but the blue twin, Kaoru, was just as bad.

After school I went straight home, calling the town car to come pick me up separate from Tamaki. I had no motivation to attend the host club today, and seeing as the twins would be there I had no desire to be caught up in any potential backlash. The ride to the mansion was quiet, but it seemed lonelier than the ride this morning reminding me again of Tamaki. We may not be speaking very much at the moment, but we used to be very close as kids despite our clashing personalities. We were best friends… and then he came with Grandmother to Japan. He should have stayed in France, it wasn't a secret that he was Mother's favourite and I was Grandmother's favourite. It would have saved everyone so much distraught.

* * *

The following morning the twins arrived again with their coloured hair. I wouldn't have suspected anything, except that the twin who sat next to me had a markedly different vocal inflection. He turned towards me, "Good morning Karuma-san."

I went out on a limb, eager to confirm my theory, "Good morning, Kaoru-san. Did you tire of the blue hair?"

He choked on his breath for a short second before refuting me, "I'm Hikaru. You clearly wouldn't win at the Which One Is Hikaru game."

"But you're not. You're bluffing. You two have different voices, whether you realize it or not." I now had the attention of both twins, which I ignored in favour of paying attention to the lesson that the teacher was starting.


	4. The Gradeschool Host's the Naughty Type!

After a few weeks of school, things began to gain a normal rhythm and I established a normality. I found that I despised the yellow dress which made up the uniform, and so I appealed to the board to wear something different. Had I been someone else I'm sure that the permission wouldn't have been considered, but I was given leave to come up with a new design for the female uniform. This would be a tentative change, and should I feel appropriate I planned to implement it after taking control of the family assets. Keeping in line with the current uniform and colours, I scrapped the butter-yellow dress all together. My new uniform consisted of a lavender knee length skirt, a white blouse, fitted lavender blazer, and dark purple tie; it bore a striking resemblance to the current male uniform.

Seeing as I didn't have an extra study session that night, I made my way to the club room after classes. This had become typical, and at the end of the activities I would go home with Tamaki, but I still kept my distance during club hours so as not to step on his toes. Instead, I found a baby grand piano tucked away in a corner of the room. After a few words with Kyoya he had the piano cleaned up and tuned, and I now practiced my playing after school providing the club with soft music.

Upon my arrival my presence was dismissed by Tamaki who tried to have as little contact with me as possible, and was greeted by the rest of the members. I'd still yet to figure out why Haruhi seemed so much less genuine than the others, but I'd also spent very little time with him. I'd grown quite fond of the twins after they stopped their petty fighting, and so they would take turns pairing up with Haruhi and I on class projects, and I would sit with them during our lunch hour. A wave and smile as I passed along the side of the room towards the curtained wall returned the greetings expressed to me.

The curtain ran the full length of the room and stood about four meters out from the wall. Behind it was the baby grand and a selection of other large instruments that had fallen by the wayside. It wasn't a large space by any means, but it gave me some freedom to play and express myself which I was grateful for.

Setting my bag down in the dim light beside the piano, I sat on the stool and laid my fingers on the ivory and black keys. I was just about to start playing when I heard Hikaru follow the typical "Welcome" chorus with, "Oh. It's just a kid."

Kaoru followed up shortly, "Not only that, it's just a boy."

Tamaki's smooth voice followed, inquiring "What's wrong, little boy? Did you come to my palace in search of something?" His mention of a palace reminded me that the club was dressed in Arabian clothes today, and that Tamaki was dressed as the 'king' of the set.

"A-are you the King of this place?" the naive little boy asked. Tamaki sighed contentedly; I inwardly groaned at the potential boost that Tamaki's ego would receive. "Well are you?" he continued.

"Come closer lost one." Tamaki beckoned. "What was it you just called me, little boy?"

"The King."

I'd long since removed my fingers from the keys, much more interested in hearing how this would play out.

Tamaki seemed to have a small conniption, and his ego very clearly became inflated. "The King! Yes, I am the King of the Ouran Host Club! Long live the King!" he swooned.

The little boy became frustrated, probably by Tamaki's antics. "I'm an elementary fifth year: Shiro Takaoji. I want the Host Club King to take me on as an apprentice!" the boy demanded.

My head fell, "Oh, sweet naïve little boy. What have you done to his ego, and where has your common sense gone?" I muttered to myself. It was at this point that I deemed this as an interesting event and quietly made my way from the curtained area into the light. I smoothed down my lavender skirt and blazer.

Kyoya told the boy to be back at the same time the next day, and signified the club's activities to be done for today. I decided to wait, and not introduce myself to the boy yet. I knew that this would be a bad idea, but I wanted to know what made him come to this extreme. Perhaps I could help him, and save him from the insanity that was my brother…

* * *

The next day in the club I sequestered myself to Kyoya's couch and drank tea while he worked. He rarely entertained, so I found it to be a blessing in disguise that I would have someone to sit with when I graced the club with my attendance. Because of my relation to Tamaki and Kyoya's and my engagement he didn't charge me, like he did the other patrons. Our couch was situated by Tamaki's, very near the center of the room making it easy to hear every conversation going on.

"Oh my, Tamaki, you have an apprentice?" a girl asked.

"Yes, he's still in elementary school but I like the fire in his eyes." Tamaki said, trying to sell the boy to the unattractive girl.

"But are you sure it's ok for such a young boy to become a host?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't it be? Love has nothing to do with age. Take us, for instance. Whenever I look at you my heart starts pounding. Suddenly I feel no different than a lovesick little boy." He romanced. The girl swooned, and Shiro continued to stare uncomfortably at Tamaki and his customer.

"Oh Tamaki!" she exclaimed.

"Don't you think it's weird he's making the kid observe him up close like that?" Haruhi asked Kyoya, who was no longer sitting by me, but had moved to standing beside me as I sat next to the couch's arm.

"There is a theory that people are considered more beautiful the closer they are viewed." He explained slyly. "Tamaki seems to live by that theory. Well, let's leave them alone." He ushered Haruhi before walking off. Haruhi sighed before replenishing my cup and giving me an odd look.

"Can I help you?" I asked politely.

"You sure are an awful lot different than Sempai over there." He commented, looking in Tamaki's direction as my brother continued to please the girl with him.

"I suppose that's because of the difference in our upbringing." I said lightly. "Here, sit." I said, gesturing to the space beside me. He set down the tray he was holding and sat beside me, giving me all of his attention. "The reason Tamaki and I act different is because as a child he was never considered the heir to the Suoh estates. That was always me, as soon as I was born. Because of this Tamaki was raised like a Grantaine, which is our mother's side of the family. He was privileged, but never quite so much as me. My grandmother, however, made it her personal duty to raise me like her own child, even though I did live in France. I was raised as a Suoh, and it was always expected of me to take over the family matters once I was of age and had married." I started to explain. "But because of our different upbringings there was always a rift between Tamaki and myself. We used to be close, but we were never as close as some might think we were. I think that he was always jealous of me because of the way our grandmother treated me, while she despised him. When our grandmother came to bring me to Japan the first time, Tamaki volunteered himself in a fit of rage. Him and I had a fight that day, and he didn't want to be around me. He figured that if he could come here and impress our grandmother that he may end up in her good graces. He had expected to be the family successor after coming here." I sighed, the story dull from this point, and tragic in Tamaki's view. "A year ago my grandmother visited and declared that I was still the heir, and that she had found me a suitable husband from a good family. I planned with my mother for a while, closed off affairs in France and readied my life to be transported to Japan. Tamaki of course, doesn't know any of this. No one has told him why I'm here now, that he won't be the successor, or that I'm engaged to be wed. I feel that it would be best if I waited, and told him at the right time. You know how dramatic he can be." I said, brushing off the spec of pain I felt at hiding so much from Tamaki.

"Wow" Haruhi started, "When are you getting married? And to who?" he asked.

"I'm getting married in a little over a year. To be exact, the summer after Tamaki graduates. And I can't tell you who I'm marrying. Him and I have made a mutual decision to keep it a secret until the engagement party. I'm sure you'll all be invited though." I said with a smile. I knew that Haruhi was smart, and I didn't want to leave any clues as to who it might be. He would surely be the one to figure it out.

Behind us a commotion began to break out as Shiro insulted Tamaki's customer, the twins, and Hani. I shook my head as Haruhi picked up the tray again and began walking over to refill the teapot and the coffee pot. Shiro backed up right into Haruhi. Haruhi tried to talk to him when I heard the magic words come out of Shiro's mouth, "Are you a crossdresser?" and suddenly it all fit. Tamaki had a fit, making Shiro take the tea from Haruhi, and the twins were quick to jump in and protect the secret.

Shiro dropped the tea set and Kyoya told Haruhi it would be added to her total owing to the club. I stood from the seat and went over to Kyoya whispering, "Really now, can't you give her a break? It wasn't her fault." I pleaded.

"Somehow I'm getting the feeling that marrying you could be the death of me. Or if not the death, then certainly the bankruptcy." He grumbled before reducing what he had added.

"Thank you Kyoya." I said with a smile.

Some more fuss came from the boys behind us and a giant cage dropped on top of Shiro, trapping him from going anywhere. For a few minutes I tuned out the whole debacle, just standing with Kyoya and going over a few numbers with him. Revising the very few places he'd made mistakes and making the odd suggestion.

I clued into a few parts and discovered the true motive behind Shiro's actions. He wasn't trying to woo all girls, just one, and he had to do it fast. Kyoya was clearly paying attention more than I was as he quickly chimed in after Tamaki. "You see, here at the Ouran Host Club our policy is to use our individual personality traits to meet the needs of our guests. For example there's Tamaki, who is the princely type. There's the strong silent type; the boy Lolita type; the little devil type; and the cool type. It's all about variety. And now our group is complete with the addition of Haruhi: the natural." Haruhi questioned Kyoya's description quietly, "It would seem we have a perfect blend of characteristics, so it's going to be difficult to find a new type for Shiro."

I stood in the background as the guys debated on what he should actually be, all coming up short. That is, until Renge appeared again. She gave a spiel about how they weren't at all up to par with their character analysis. Personally I thought this was all bogus, but Shiro hadn't clued in to the true meaning behind the host club and the boys hadn't yet figured out that he didn't want to please all women.

I stood against the wall as Renge made a horrible show of "transforming" the boy. Tamaki applauded Renge, and Shiro stood up exclaiming that they were all idiots.

He made a loud exclamation about how this was all just a big show and none of it would help him. He ran for the door, and I slipped out of it right after him. I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him aside. "Shiro, talk to me. Why did you come here in the first place?" I asked kindly, and gave him a motherly look.

He melted like putty in my hands. "Because I can't make her happy, and I need to do it before she leaves!"

"Calm down, who is she, and where is she going?"

"She's this really nice, pretty girl in my class. Her dad got a new job, and they have to move far away for it." He explained sadly.

"Well, what does she like?"

"Well, uh she can play the piano really good. We used to be in the classical music club together."

A smirk climbed onto my face, and I knew what I could do to help.

"Shiro, I can help you. I promise you." His face looked skeptical, "It won't be anything like what they've been doing. Trust me." I gave him a reassuring smile.

"How will I learn from you then?"

"For starters, don't come back here. They don't understand. I'll find you." I said. "Now go, you should get home before it's too late." I urged and walked back into the club room.

* * *

The next day after school I already had my things packed up and all but ran to the elementary school just across campus. I had to find Shiro before my idiot brother got his hands on him again. Once I got to the elementary school I raced to the music room. I had a feeling he would be there, since I expressly told him not to go to the Host Club. He was sitting on the window sill looking depressed. I opened the door and went over to the teacher.

"Excuse me sir, but if it's alright with you I'd like to talk to Shiro. It's rather important and I do apologize for his absence lately."

He nodded and I went over, sitting beside Shiro on the window sill. "What do you play?" I asked, hoping and praying he knew at least some piano.

"I'm learning to play the piano." He said shortly.

"Good, I can teach you more. I can teach you to impress her, I promise. What are you learning right now?" I asked, trying to get as much information as I could.

Before he could answer a cute little girl came over and asked him about the new piece, and if he'd like to work on it with her. He seemed shy and I assumed that this was the girl he wanted to make happy. He refused and allowed her to use the only grand piano, she seemed grateful, but I wanted him to impress her with this piece. She started playing and I smiled to myself. "Is that the new piece?" I asked him.

"Yeah, she plays it beautifully." He said.

"I can teach you to master this piece. It won't hardly take any time at all." I said, confident in my skills. This was, after all, one of the first pieces I taught Tamaki. Thinking of that, I noticed that him and the others stood outside of the music room, watching through the windows. I noticed Tamaki's face glaze over as though in memory, and knew that he was thinking of the same thing I was. We were both thinking of the day I taught him to play piano.

Shiro too noticed the guys and burst out of the room, yelling at them. It was futile, Tamaki picked him up and started toward the High School. I followed after them, "Tamaki, you put him down! Tamaki! Listen to me, brother!" I shouted as I followed them, but he ignored me. I didn't want him to hurt this boy anymore, nor did I want Shiro's time to be wasted.

The room was dark and Shiro was thrown on a couch. I was at his side fast, helping him up and trying to protect him from Tamaki. They argued, and Tamaki called Shiro an idiot. I stood, "Tamaki, you cannot blame this little boy for your mistakes. I understand that right now you're hurting and you were wrong. I'm hurting too, but you can't take it out on him. He's young, he didn't know any better, and you being emotional because of a stupid song doesn't help anything!" I exclaimed.

Tamaki stormed over and ripped the curtain away from the piano. He sat down at what I had claimed as my piano and started to play the accompanying part to the piece. Tamaki started to explain that for the next week, until Hina moved Shiro would be taught to play like a master by Tamaki.

"As touching a moment as this is, Tamaki, I don't think you can really teach him." I stated, dryly.

Everyone looked at me in a scandalous manner, and Tamaki looked at me with pain.

"Why not, the Boss is great at the Piano!" Kaoru exclaimed, most agreeing with him.

"But you can help me to teach him. And it will take less time. Give him more time with her. He doesn't have much as it is, and I don't want you monopolizing all of it." I said.

"How can you say that you should teach Shiro? Sempai is really good!" Haruhi argued. I looked at her with a smirk, and Kyoya made his entrance.

"Because Karuma taught Tamaki how to play." He said.

"Tamaki, please move. I'd like to play something." I said politely. He nodded and moved out of the way. Sitting down on my stool I flexed my fingers quickly before placing them over the keys and playing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, the third movement. He stood by Shiro, the club members behind him. Shiro was flabbergasted at what he was hearing.

"You know," Tamaki started, "She learned this on a whim, to play at her seventh birthday recital. She started teaching me when she was five." He said to Shiro, but everyone was listening.

* * *

Less than a week later Hina arrived at the club room and everything was set up for Shiro to show her what he had learned. I stayed virtually absent through the event, but I did listen to their playing. It made me happy that Tamaki and I had finally agreed on something after the dispute we'd been having, and it touched me to see Shiro and Hina play together. Together they played the piece wonderfully, and I don't think I could have been more proud.

After that Shiro started to become more and more like Tamaki after Hina left, and I faded out of the picture more, and more.


	5. Jungle Pool SOS!

A few weeks passed with nothing of great importance occurring. The end of the day before a long weekend came and I packed up my books with haste. The night before Kyoya had called to inform me that we would be frequenting his new local get away for the evening, and that we would leave right after school. As I left the room we exchanged kind smiles before he whisked me away to the limo which would take everyone, and I relaxed into the seat. We soon after "kidnapped" Haruhi who I had become good friends with since realizing her secret, and we were off.

Once we arrived I changed into a new swim suit that the twins mother had made for me, it was deep purple and strapless with a twist in the middle of the top and was accompanied by a short mesh bathing skirt over the bikini bottoms. As I did this the twins maids forced Haruhi into a one-piece suit which hardly showed any skin at all, and once we emerged Tamaki was quick to shove her into a hooded t-shirt and some board shorts as it was "inappropriate to show so much skin". He however only gave me a second look before scurrying away. Sometimes I honestly thought that our relationship would never be repaired which pained me, partly because he was still my big brother and we used to be very close, and partly because soon enough I would be marrying his best friend.

Shaking my head I made my way over to the main beach area and rubbed some sun lotion on my pale skin before climbing in the inflatable chair with the tropical drink that was handed to me. Sticking my foot into the water I pushed myself out into the deeper water where I wouldn't be so bothered by the other's shenanigans. I soon dozed off.

* * *

I awoke abruptly when Hani's small body crashed into me from the force of a tidal wave and we both went under water, and down a winding stream. Using all of my strength I held on to him, so that we wouldn't get separated. I remember thinking that I had to save Hani, and then I was surrounded by darkness as I ran out of oxygen.

* * *

"Gentlemen! We're going after Hani-sempai! That pool looks like the quickest way; charge!" Tamaki shouted once they'd lost sight of Hani in the wave pool. Just as they left Kyoya warned them not to go that way, but by the time the warning registered, they had already seen the alligators that resided in that area. Path after path they found that alligators had taken over the entire resort and started to panic.

Kyoya started making notes on what to change about the pool, and soon his intentions of using the Host Club as guinea pigs was evident. They started looking around and Kaoru voiced his confusion after a moment, "Uhm, guys? Where's Karuma?"

"She probably got taken by the current with Hani, so when we find him we're almost certain to find her too." Kyoya said and started mapping out a route for them to take. After they had determined a path Tamaki made a speech about how this was a mission for survival finishing with, "It is our sworn duty to save Hani-sempai!"

"And Karuma as well, I would hope." Kyoya muttered in Tamaki's direction. The blonde blushed a little in frustration at being reminded of his sister.

The group set out into the forest area of the resort and they started discussing the forest like area. Mori soon showed his true disposition and absent mindedness when he slipped on a banana peel and simply laid there for a few seconds before somberly coming to his feet. Before the boys and girl had time to start moving again it began raining, and they sought out shelter from the cold in an open hut.

As soon as the rain had stopped Mori slipped from the shelter without hardly anyone noticing. Haruhi followed him so that he wouldn't be alone, and left the twins, Tamaki and Kyoya to themselves as they waited for the search and rescue team. Kyoya decided it would be a good idea to wait for them at the gate, so that they wouldn't get lost as well when he noticed that Mori and Haruhi were already gone.

After Mori had heard Haruhi's cries of displeasure at the rough terrain he picked her up and carried her so as to find Hani and Karuma sooner. It wasn't too long after that, that the search and rescue team mistook Haruhi for Hani and started to attack Mori.

* * *

When I came too Hani was sitting beside me stone faced. This wasn't the friendly kid that I was used to, it was a mature nearly-adult. "Are you alright Kuma-chan?" he asked me.

"Yes, Hani, I'm fine. Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Come on, let's go find Takashi." He said, grabbing my hand and dragging me away.

After we'd walked for awhile in silence we heard sounds of an all-out battle ahead of us. Hani gave me a concerned look before pushing me against a tree. "Stay here Kuma-chan!" he commanded before rushing off towards the battle. I didn't listen and followed him, seeing him jump in the middle of the battle and start pounding on the police force who looked like they were trying to take down Mori who was protecting Haruhi.

After Hani had taken down all of the team he turned around and tried to sound intimidating, shouting. "You guys should be more careful who you mess with. Picking on my friends is bad!"

I ran out of the bushes I'd been hiding in and hugged him, "Hani! Don't run off like that!" I scolded, holding him close. I knew that he was more than capable of taking care of himself, I just worried. It was probably one of the only traits I'd gotten from my mother, her motherly instinct.

Standing up and away from him we heard the others run through the jungle and shout, relieved to have found Haruhi. My face deadpanned. It was so nice to be forgotten by all. Standing off to the side I disregarded what they were saying, instead remembering when some of the Haninozuka's had come to train the France army. I had trained with one of them a bit, learning some basic self defense. At least I knew that I was fine. I convinced myself that it was due to my minimal training that even Kyoya wasn't concerned with my absence.

Hikaru said to Hani, "So how were you able to find us so fast, Hani-sempai?"

"It wasn't hard. It didn't take us long to reach the end of the current pool, and we decided to look for you guys." He said in his cheery voice. The police force picked themselves up off the floor and bowed lowly to Hani, apologising for their actions.

I allowed the rest to have their moment, and made my way back to the main area of the resort. Over this time I'd gotten used to not really being one of them, I mean the majority of them had been friends for at least a couple of years now, and Haruhi just fit in with them so well. With Tamaki not being accepting of me, there was only so far that I could integrate myself into the group and I accepted that. I just hoped that soon things would get better. I worried that if the social situation didn't repair itself, then the tension would rise further once mine and Kyoya's engagement was announced. My worst fear was that Tamaki would cease his friendship with Kyoya, and that his relationship with me would be truly irreparable.


	6. The Sun, The Sea and The Host Club!

The club room was filled with mannequins wearing feminine swimsuits during one of their off days. I boredly walked among the mannequins, admiring the craftsmanship of the pieces as Hikaru and Kaoru pestered a studying Haruhi.

"I think that this swimsuit would look much cuter on Haru-chan!" Hani's voice said matter-of-factly.

"I don't think you get it, Hani-sempai" chimed the twins, leaning against a mannequin donning a two-piece pink suit with a ruffled top. Hani pouted, still holding up the mannequin he'd chosen which wore a blue sailor-inspired suit. The twins then explained to Hani that since Haruhi had a small chest (although in less flattering language) that the ruffles on the suit they'd chosen were a much better choice. "The ruffles help hide the fact that she's so flat chested!" they finished.

"You twins had better stop sexually harassing my little girl!" Tamaki yelled, "I've had enough of you!"

"That means that we're not going to the beach?" the twins asked confusedly.

"Who said that we're not going?" Tamaki replied.

The twins became excited again, "Really? So we can go?"

"Can Usa-chan come too?" Hani said, edging into the conversation.

"I have no problem with that." Kyoya chimed in, as he too wandered through the maze of suits.

During their multiple statements that, yes, they were interested in going to the beach I busied myself with picking my own suit to wear. The one that caught my eye was a dark red one piece suit with a plunging v-neck that ended just above my belly-button, a halter-style top, and an open back. I figured with this suit I'd be able to work on a nice tan whilst at the beach.

* * *

Kyoya, ever the frugal businessman, planned the beach trip to his family's vacation home Okinawa and made it into an event for the Host Club's customers. This meant that the boys were all distracted with their respective clients, Haruhi was unable to wear her frilly swimsuit, and I was left unbothered and to my own devices.

Kyoya sat at a patio table under an umbrella next to me as I lounged across a beach recliner. "Who'd have thought he'd bring the ladies with us" Kaoru commented.

"We certainly didn't expect it." Hikaru said.

"You were invited on this all-expenses-paid vacation for a reason, and that is to keep our clients entertained." Kyoya drolled.

"We know. But with the ladies here-"

"Haruhi can't change into her swimsuit." The twins complained.

"Don't worry, I've got it all under control." Tamaki chimed from the other side of Kyoya on another beach recliner. "My little angel shouldn't be prancing around in a swimsuit. At least not in front of two perverts like you."

"What about Karuma? Her swimsuit is much more revealing." Kaoru pointed out.

And in true Tamaki fashion he then tuned out everything and began to mutter something unintelligible as he blushed and squirmed in his chair. The only clear thing was that his nonsense had nothing to do with my state of dress, and everything to do with Haruhi's imagined state of dress.

"What's the matter with Tamaki, is he having a seizure?" one of the girls asked.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Hikaru said.

"He gets like this occasionally." Kaoru followed.

* * *

"So you mean to tell me that you guys are trying to find out Haruhi's weakness? And that it's a competition?" I asked Kyoya later that afternoon.

"It'll keep them busy. And I've given them the prize of pictures of her from middle school." Kyoya responded.

I rolled my eyes at the childish behaviour. "Is that why you wanted me to find those pictures? Really Kyoya, that's dirty."

"Now I never said I played clean, Karuma."

"Yeah, don't I know it." I grumbled, putout that he seemed so smug.

"Oh don't worry. I highly doubt anyone's going to figure out what she's really scared of."

"They might not. But I will." I replied smugly. "What do I win if I figure it out first? I don't want the pictures."

"I'm sure we could arrange something." Kyoya sighed. "But if you already know, then you're cheating and to use your own words, that's dirty."

"And I never said I played clean either." I smirked, leaving Kyoya at the beach table he was sat at.

* * *

As the sun began to set a few of the girls wandered up a rock outcropping to get a better view of the sun sinking below the sea's horizon. It looked nice so I decided to join them to get a last view of the pastel sky.

"Look up here, Haruhi!" one of the girls called.

"What's up! The breeze up here feels great!" another exclaimed. She was right, the breeze was nice. It smelled of the salty sea and pushed the strands of my ponytail around as it drifted past.

"It's dangerous, be careful" I heard Haruhi call back to the girls. She wouldn't have been able to see me, as I was standing on the other side of the rock's plateau.

The girls stared out at the setting sun, talking amongst themselves and a crude voice sounded from behind us. "Hey! There're chicks up there, man!" I turned to see two drunk men stumble up the rock, "Aren't we lucky" he said.

"You ladies wanna hang out with a couple of locals?" the other propositioned, both throwing their beer cans on the ground.

One of the girls stood up to them, "No thanks. Please just leave us alone."

"Awe come on, we just wanna show you how to have a good time." the guy leered, catching the girl's wrists in his hand.

"This is a private beach." One of the other girls stated. "You guys are not allowed to be here!" A nervous quake was evident in her voice.

"Private? Does that mean we're alone?" The other man said, sneaking up on another of the girls.

"I advise you leave before things get out of hand." I said to them in a calm, steady voice. Internally I knew that if the men didn't back down there were few positive outcomes to this scenario. "You don't want me to call the property owner, do you?"

The first guy yelled out in surprise after Haruhi had bravely thrown a bucket of shellfish at his back. "Why don't you quit bothering them? Weren't you jerks listening? You'd better just leave them alone!" Haruhi said.

"You little runt!" the guy growled, grabbing Haruhi by the front of her shirt. He hauled her to the edge of the cliff, threatening to push her off. "What are you gonna do now loser?"

I grabbed his arm trying to pull him back. "Leave him alone! Don't you dare do anything!" I growled at him.

He let go of Haruhi with one arm to shove me off and onto the ground where I hit my head on a jagged rock. "I've got an idea, kid. How would you like to take a dip?" The guy threatened, replacing his free arm on Haruhi's shirt. "Hope you can swim!" He yelled as he threw her off the cliff and into the water.

At the same moment Tamaki came up the rocks, "Haruhi!" he shouted, running and diving after her.

My head screamed with pain.

The twins were the next up the rock outcropping. Kaoru helped the girls down the rocks, and Hikaru came and helped me to stand. "Are you alright? What happened, Karuma?" he asked.

"Some guys tried to assault us and Haruhi tried getting them to go away." I muttered, wincing and holding my hand tightly over my head where it had hit the rock. "When they started going after Haruhi I tried to help her, but they shoved me off and I hit my head on that rock."

When we reached the bottom of the rocks I saw Kyoya and Mori dealing with the trespassers. Two of Kyoya's police officers were there also, and escorted the men off the property.

"Hey Kyoya," Hikaru called, his loud voice making my head throb. "One of them hurt Karuma up there."

Kyoya looked over, his eyes widening with concern. "Take her up to the house and have one of the maids look after her. We'll be up with Tamaki and Haruhi shortly." he said, trying to keep an even tone.

Hikaru nodded and helped me up to the beach house. One of the maids met us at the door, and Hikaru explained that I'd hit my head, and would she mind helping me tend to it. After leaving me in the care of the maid, he returned to the beach with the other guys to wait for Tamaki and Haruhi.

"We'll get you settled in your room first, and then take a look at your head, miss." the maid said, assisting me into the house and to the wing of rooms.

"Thank you." I said. "You can call me Karuma. May I know your name?"

"My name is Samai, Karuma-sama." she replied.

Samai was kind enough. She helped me into a comfortable dress once we reached my room, and cleaned and bandaged the scrape on my head. She also left me with some pain relief medication to take care of the headache and promised to inform Kyoya of my condition. She left me to rest, and said that someone would be by later to let me know when supper was ready if I was feeling able, and if not that some would be brought for me. I thanked her, and she left.

Part of me knew that falling asleep was a bad thing, that after hitting your head you're supposed to stay awake in case you've had a concussion. That didn't stop me from dozing off on top of the covers on my bed, however.

I was awoken shortly after when a Samai escorted a doctor into my room. "She's hit her head, sir. Said she fell against a rock. Has a bit of a headache too, and there was a scrape. I cleaned and bandaged it, I hope that was alright." she said meekly.

"Yes, good that the wound was cleaned." the doctor said, coming to sit on the edge of my bed. "Would you mind if I took a look at your wound? Ootori-san called and asked me to examine you."

"Yes, that would be fine." I replied, shifting to give him better access to my bandaged temple.

He inspected the wound for a moment, and once he was satisfied rebandaged it before shining a light in my eyes to check my pupillary response. "You seem to be alright, and I'm not seeing any major signs of a concussion. Some rest is likely all you'll need. Make sure to keep the wound clean and bandaged until it's healed, and if your head still hurts in a few days, then go back to a doctor to get it checked out." the doctor advised before he and Samai left the room again.

I soon fell back asleep, hoping that a nap would aid in the dismissal of my headache.

* * *

I woke later to a knock on my door. "Come in" I mumbled, still feeling a slight pain in my head although not nearly such an intense one.

"You've slept through dinner." Kyoya said, walking in.

"Pity that. I was looking forward to the crab." I commented, rubbing one of my eyes.

"You didn't miss much. Haruhi and Tamaki were fighting so the tension was pretty palpable." he commented. "How are you feeling? To doctor informed me that you'd likely be fine in a few days, but to keep an eye on you." Kyoya's tone softened.

"My head still hurts, but not as much as it did before. The pain relievers and nap helped a bit, I think." I replied. "Haruhi's alright then?"

"Yes, she's fine. I was more worried about you, to be quite honest. Can't very well have my fiance being assaulted." Kyoya commented dryly. "Speaking of, I thought I'd let you know that the two men have been taken care of."

"Do I want to know what you mean by that?"

"Ask no questions, and I shall tell no lies." he quipped. "And Samai has gone home for the evening. If you need anything my room is across the hall and I'll be happy to oblige you."

"Thank's Kyoya. Really. And I think I'm fine for now." As I spoke thunder boomed through the house. I winced as my head rang with the noise. "Did you ever find out what Haruhi was scared of?" I inquired.

"No, I don't think anyone did."

"Then the prize is mine. She's afraid of thunder. Perhaps you should have someone sit with her through the storm."

"Duly noted. Would you mind terribly if I brought her into your room for the night? I'm afraid it's really not proper to have her sharing a room with one of the others, and I'd hate to toe the line of impropriety when I'm a taken man and all."

"Yes, that would be fine." Kyoya stood from the armchair to leave the room, "And Kyoya…" I stopped him, his hand on the doorknob, "thank you for today. Despite the ending, it was nice to spend a relaxing day at the beach."

"You're more than welcome, Karuma." he replied, closing the door behind him.


End file.
